


Behave

by RainofAugust



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Demisexuality, Did I mention it's smut, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lana takes control, No actual bondage or anything, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Sith in love, Smut, Women in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: Viri tries something new with Lana: Giving up control completely. She's requested it, to see if she can. But it doesn’t mean that it will be easy for her.No actual bondage, and any attempts at controlling the situation don't go well. :)





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Celith Wraine for the prompt!
> 
> Prompt word: Behave. This started out as a paragraph and ended up being long. :D

“You’ll need to behave,” Lana reminds Viri. 

”All right,” Viri says, looking up at her. Her face is shadowed and the purple light of the braziers in Lana’s room draw patterns on her skin. She watches Lana carefully, curiously. 

Since she has defeated the Eternal Empire, Viri has broken many of her own chains. Her bond with Lana is complete, and it’s made them both stronger. Viri is bolder. More sure of herself. Less fearful. Even with that, they both know they’re pushing her farther than she’s been before, because they’re asking her to give up control entirely. Viri’s asked for it, to see if she could. But it doesn’t mean that it will be easy for her. 

“Don’t let go of the mattress,” Lana reminds her, her voice low. “Don’t move. Don’t open your eyes. Or I stop.” 

”Yes,” Viri whispers. There will be no ties; no blindfolds; only Viri’s will to continue. A flicker of doubt crosses her face. 

Lana strokes her cheek and kisses her. “Love. This is all for fun. If it stops being fun, we stop. Understand?”

Viri nods with a shiver. “You’ll keep your mind open?”

”Yes,” Lana says. This is their safety tactic; they know that with both of their minds open, Lana will feel it the second Viri has misgivings. 

“Our hard ‘Nos’ still stand.” 

”Of course. Those aren’t negotiable.” No pain. No actual bondage. Both Viri and Lana are clear on those points. 

Viri looks at her with hooded eyes. “I trust you.” 

”Good,” Lana says, kissing each of her eyelids to close them. “Just relax. Keep those eyes closed.” 

Lana kisses Viri’s jaw and nose, before nibbling around the shell of her ear. When Viri relaxes Lana works her way down Viri's neck, lingering in the hollow of her throat. She drags her tongue across Viri's chest before returning to her mouth and kissing her deeply. 

"Ready for more?" Lana asks.

"Yes."

“I want your mouth on me,” Lana whispers. 

When Viri starts to sit up, though, Lana frowns. “I didn’t tell you to move.” 

”But you said…!”

”Unless I tell you to move, stay where you are,” Lana scolds her. “Behave. Do you trust me?”

“Of course.” 

”Then settle down again.” Viri nods and stretches back out on the bed, closing her eyes. 

“How am I going to…” 

”Patience,” Lana chuckles. She positions herself above Viri’s face, holding her weight on her knees and bracing her hands on the headboard. 

”You may move your head,” Lana says, with a hint of amusement. 

Viri kisses Lana again and again, running her tongue across Lana’s folds. Exploring. Tasting. Nipping gently, bolstered by Lana’s encouraging moan. When her tongue finds Lana’s clit, Lana gasps and leans forward, supporting her weight on the headboard. Her hips rock, and she grits her teeth, trying not to come undone too soon. But Viri is insistent – taking control from Lana – and the more Lana tries to hold back, the more Viri pushes her. 

“Make me come,” Lana murmurs. She reaches down to Viri and caresses her face with one hand. “Do you know what it’s like, watching you this way?” 

Viri intensifies her efforts, and Lana keens as she comes, dropping to her elbows and shaking. Viri continues pleasuring her until Lana moves away. Viri’s lips are shiny, and Lana can’t help but kiss them. She wipes Viri’s face with the edge of the sheet and nuzzles her nose.

”Open your eyes,” Lana murmurs. “You all right?” 

Viri nods. “Yes.” 

”More?” 

”Please. Just a break, for a moment…” Viri sits up and shakes out her arms. Before she reclines again, she hugs Lana and gives her a tender kiss. 

“Sweet Viri,” Lana murmurs. “Love you, mine.” 

”I love you,” Viri says, looking up at her. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Lana asks. 

”Yes.” Viri reclines again and grabs the edges of the mattress. 

”Good,” Lana says, and kisses her eyelids. “Close those eyes again.” 

As Lana kisses her way down Viri’s body, she puts her hands over Viri’s. Viri’s fingers instinctively reach for hers, and Lana stops.

“I feel that,” Lana says sternly. “I’m touching you today. Leave that hand where it is.”

”I’m _trying_.” 

”Try harder,” Lana says, and settles between Viri’s legs. When she kisses Viri’s stomach and runs her tongue around the navel, Viri bites back a scream. 

“My goodness, is someone enjoying this?” Lana teases her. 

“More,” Viri whispers. 

”I’ll decide that, remember?” Lana tuts. 

”Damn it…” 

”Behave, lover.” 

Viri sighs. “You’re impossible.” 

”I learned from the best,” Lana laughs, and gives her a reassuring kiss. “You all right?” 

”Yes,” Viri says, smiling. 

“Sweet Viri,” Lana purrs, licking her. 

“Force, Lana…” 

”You taste so good,” Lana says, her voice rough. “I could stay down here and just ravish you all day. Make you scream again and again. But I have something else in mind…” 

Lana reaches down to the side of the bed and rifles through the box of toys hidden there. She extracts one of their favorites, a slim clear dildo, covers it in lube and begins trailing it up and down Viri’s folds. 

”Do you want it?” Lana asks, her voice husky. “Do you want this deep inside you?” 

Viri starts to nod and stops herself. “Yes. Please.” 

“Good,” Lana whispers. “I think we can accommodate you.” 

Lana arranges a pillow under Viri’s hips, raising her up, and slides the toy inside her. Viri involuntarily writhes on the bed, and Lana stops. 

”Lana…! Please!”

Lana smiles. “I thought I told you not to move.” 

”I’m sorry, it’s too much…” Viri pants. 

“Stop, or continue?” Lana asks her seriously, stroking her knee. 

”Continue,” Viri says. “But…we’re going to need to modify this.” 

”You can move, but keep your arms on the bed. All right?” 

”Yes,” Viri breathes. 

“And I’ll take care of the rest,” Lana says, using one hand to pin Viri’s hips to the mattress. She leans over and kisses Viri’s stomach again and again, running her tongue in circles around her navel. Viri whimpers, but keeps her hands on the bed. 

“What do you want?” Lana purrs, kissing her way across Viri’s stomach. “Tell me, lover.”

”F---“ 

”Say it. Or I stop.” 

”Fuck me,” Viri whispers. 

”Louder.” 

”Fuck me, please…” 

”I’ve got you,” Lana murmurs, leaning over and kissing her as she slides the toy into Viri again. “I’ll make you feel so good.” 

Viri tosses her head, and her hands rip the sheets. 

Lana leans on one elbow, putting her face close to Viri’s, as she moves the toy faster and faster, thrusting it deep. “How’s that, sweet one?” 

”So good…” Viri whispers. She twists as much as she can. “Kiss me.” 

”Whatever you want,” Lana says, kissing her. “Anything.” 

“Love me,” Viri gasps. 

”Forever,” Lana tells her, kissing her. 

”Lana…” They both feel the pressure rising in Viri. 

“Come for me,” Lana tells Viri, kissing her core again. “Let go.” 

Viri shouts her release as her hands tear through the mattress and shred it, her chest heaving. Lana slows her motions and pulls the toy out of Viri. With one final kiss to her stomach, she sits up and opens her arms. 

“I’ve got you,” Lana says, holding her close. “I’m right here.” 

Viri smiles and cuddles against Lana’s chest. 

“So?” Lana says softly, stroking her hair. “What did you think?” 

Viri considers. “I’m glad we tried it. It was incredibly hot. But I think I’d be way too frustrated with that to do it more than once in a while.”

”About how I feel,” Lana agrees. “But I’m proud of you for trying it, love.”

“Thank you,” Viri whispers. To her surprise, Lana picks her up and heads toward the door connecting her suite to Viri’s. She always loves it when the smaller woman carries her, and she’s always impressed that she can, without much effort. 

”What’s this?” 

Lana grins. “Since you destroyed our bed, it might be more comfortable to stay at your place, brat.” 

”We could destroy that one, too,” Viri grins diabolically. “Or at least the sheets.”

Lana raises an eyebrow. “Game on.”


End file.
